


Our Secretary

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Balty are in Tuscany in vacation when they run into a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secretary

OUR SECRETARY  
(A Norman & Balty One-shot)

They had been waiting all day for the horse races. It was something they had been looking forward to on this vacation. Finally they were both able to take off from work and life at the same time and had agreed to meet up together to spend some much needed time. Of course with Balty being married, it was hard to swing a personal vacation for the two of them, instead they had asked his family and a bunch of friends to join them. It was the only way they could get together casually.

Norman and Balty sat together in the stands, waiting for it to start. The hot sun was beating down on them but the breeze in the air felt just good enough to keep them there. They sat close together, shoulder to shoulder was about all they could do with all they eyes around them. Finding alone time in a sea of people was never easy but they were determined to make a go of this vacation.

The only thing Norman wanted to do was pull Balty close to him, to feel him sitting next to him. It had been awhile since they had any kind of sexual contact. It wasn't like they were a secret couple, more like occasional lovers and best friends. Balty was still married and he didn't want the extra attention if he actually came out as bisexual.

“Man, do we really have to spend time here?” Balty asked, pouting at him.

Norman smiled and bumped his shoulder, “no but we always come to this thing and that's what we told your wife. Better make sure we are seen here for a little while before we slink off and get naked.”

The shiver that went down Baltys spine wasn't hard to miss, “fine but only for a few minutes because I'm ready to jump out of my skin and your teasing touches are just making it worse.”

Norman grinned and put his arm around Baltys shoulders, pulling him close so he could put his mouth right up to his ear, “whats the matter B, you that horny for it?”

He growled, goose bumps breaking out across his body despite the suffocating heat around them, “you know I am, been too damn long Norm.”

The touch could only last so long before they started getting looks thrown at them. He lightly sucked on his ear lobe before he released him and turned his attention back to the races, “I cant help the teasing, you get so sexy when you want it that bad.”

“Fuck you.”

Norman grinned, “Don't worry, I plan on it.”

They got quiet as the races started. It was nothing new to them but fascinating nonetheless, keeping them both occupied so they didn't strip down in front of everyone and start fucking over every hard surface they could find. After awhile Normans interest started to flag and he decided he would just people watch instead of watching the same old race. Dozens of people of all different types were sitting in the stands and he couldn't believe the one he was looking at right now.

His mouth hung open and he elbowed Balty in the sides, “look!” He pointed to the woman he had been staring at and waited for him to realize who it was.

“That hurt man.” he grumbled but followed Normans gaze into the stands across from them and he knew who Norman was talking about right away and his own mouth dropped open, “is that who I think it is?”

Norman nodded, licking over his lips, “fuck yeah it is, I cant believe she came back here.”

“Yeah, its been almost a year since we saw her and we never had the chance to do anything. Too fucking bad though because she is sexy as hell.”

Standing up quickly and pulling Balty along with him, they walked down the stands and around all the other people standing around. It took some time to get to the other side of the arena but they made it. Norman pulled him close again so he could talk to him over the loud roar of people, “she look different to you?”

Balty looked back at her and there was something different. The moment he figured out what it was, his cock got rock solid and his body swayed back into Normans body, “Jesus Christ, she has glasses now.”

Norman looked back at her, “damn, she looks like one of those naughty secretary's from the beginnings of really good porno's”

“You up for it this time?”

Last year when they had met her here, Balty was just getting back in the green with his wife and hadn't been able to pull off another lie so they could go and meet her. She was a sexy little thing with an hour glass figure and they had both wanted a piece of her. Last time Norman had been with his girlfriend and that had been half of the issue. But now, Balty was in the green 100% and Norman was now single.

“No reason why we cant, you think she is up for it?”

They both looked back at her and she grinned and got up from her seat. Weaving through people until she was able to get to them, “holy shit, you guys are here!”

Norman nodded and pulled her in for a quick hug, his arms wrapping around her curvy waist just made him about ten times hornier then what he had been before, “yeah, we cant believe you are here.”

She moved on from Norman and pulled Balty into the same hug, “it was a last minute thought, I didn't think you two would be here.”

It was like no time had passed and the sexual tension was back in full force. They could all feel it rushing out of them, “lets get out of here, go somewhere where we can talk.”

Victoria nodded and followed Norman out of the crowd of people with Balty trailing behind her. One of his hands on the small of her back, they headed off into one of the alleys, “so you two enjoying your vacation?”

Norman nodded, “did you get new glasses?”

She nodded and blushed, “I'm blind as a bat, I know they probably look silly.”

Balty stopped her from continuing, “oh no, you look sexy as hell with them on. Like a naughty secretary.”

She watched them as they stepped up closer to her so her back was against the wall, the way they looked at her, there was no mistaking that look and she was happy this was finally happening, “I have a room around the corner.”

The grabbed her and made her lead the way, “lets go.”

Together they walked the short distance until she unlocked the room and they all shuffled in. she closed the door and locked it behind her. When she turned they were on her, one on each side. Norman found her mouth and kissed her nice and deep. While Balty took to kissing the side of her neck, letting his hands run down her body. Stopping to squeeze over her breasts before moving downwards

She moaned and fisted Normans hair, swirling her tongue inside his mouth. She couldn't believe how quickly they got her like this, already soaking wet between her legs. Every inch of her wanted to feel them, wanted it to hurt so she could feel it for days after. She pulled Normans hair so he stopped kissing her.

“I want you, both of you.”

Norman grinned and lifted her shirt off, tossing it to the floor and reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, watching it slowly slide down her arms so she could toss it to the side, “and we want you, we have wanted you for a long ass time.”

Balty nodded, getting on his knees and kissing over her stomach as his hands expertly worked the button and zipper on her shorts, pushing them and her panties down to the floor so she could step out of them, “fuck yeah we want this. Have been trying to get this pussy for over a year.”

She groaned, feeling his hot breath over her mound, “how do we do this?”

Norman dropped down to his knees to join Balty on the floor and did what he wanted to do all damn day. He gripped his gray streaked hair and pulled him in for a kiss, swirling his tongue around his mouth and biting on his lower lip until he groaned for him. The kiss ended and they looked up to see her mouth wide open looking at them.

“How do you want to do this?” Norman asked her, letting one of his long fingers slowly move between her legs so he could feel how wet she was.

Balty didn't wait for an answer, he leaned forward and moved one of her legs over his shoulder so he could sink his tongue deep into her. Victoria whimpered for him, looking down to see him licking at her. He smiled and moved his head back and forth so he could lick and suck on every inch of her. He loved when her hands found their way into his hair and pushed his face in deeper.

“Oh God, your mouth..”

Norman nodded, taking off his clothes as quickly as possible so he was standing there naked. He stepped up to her and moved her hand so it trailed down his body until she was lightly stroking his cock, “his mouth is fucking fantastic isn't it?”

She moaned and tried to keep up the stroking but she could hardly think straight with him eating her like that, “its almost too much. I cant wait anymore, I need both of you. Please.”

Balty stopped sucking at her and stood up, turning to kiss Norman so he could taste how amazing she was. Norman moaned into his mouth and sucked on his tongue before pulling back with that sexed out look on his face, “fuck she tastes good.”

He nodded and stripped out of his clothes so they were all standing there naked, doing what Norman did and taking her hand to put it on his hard cock, “we gotta do her together man, I don't think I can wait while we take turns.”

Victoria moaned and worked them each in her hands, feeling the pre-come leaking down so it was easier to work them, “yes both, anything else will take too long.”

They backed up to the bed, making her walk with them. Norman moved so he was laying down on the bed, watching them. What he really wanted was to feel them both sucking his cock, he grinned and nodded to both of them, “wanna feel your mouths on me, at the same time.”

Victoria and Balty groaned and made their way onto the bed, perching between his legs. They leaned down at the same time and licked up his hard shaft. Their tongues sliding together until they had to take turns to suck on the head of his cock.

“Fuck yeah, shit that's good.”

Balty took over and sucked Norman deep into his mouth. Not stopping when Normans hips thrusted up into his mouth. He had waited a long time to have Norman like this, deep in his throat. Moaning wildly on the bed. He groaned around him and started to work his shaft with both hands, adding to the pleasure.

Victoria watched Normans eyes roll back into his head, gripping the bed with one hand and Baltys hair with the other hand. He looked so fuckin beautiful she almost forgot they were supposed to be fucking her right now. She let her hands trail up Baltys back, digging her nails in until he moaned around Norman, which caused him to moan too.

“Come on boys, want you both fucking me right now.”

Balty moved so he could position her right on top of Norman. She bent down and claimed his mouth. She could feel Baltys hand between their bodies, taking a hold of Normans cock and standing it up for her. She sat up and braced herself on Normans shoulders and slowly sank down. Feeling him stretching her more then she had ever been in her whole life. He was magnificent, wide and long, just long enough to reach her g-spot and grind over it repeatedly.

“Fuck she is just how I thought she would be. Tight and soaking wet.” Norman growled and gripped her hips, slowly thrusting up into her, rolling his body so his cock hit every inch of her.

She arched her back and felt Balty behind her, kissing over her shoulders, “you gonna let me take this ass Victoria?”

Moaning loudly as Norman thrusted hard into her, “lotion in my bag, get it and hurry.”

Balty moved off the bed and watched as Norman worked his cock inside of her. The way his body moved baffled him, he always fucked so perfectly. Knowing just what the other person wanted and she was eating that shit up. Her nails digging into his shoulder, a slew of nasty words spilling from her mouth.

He grabbed the bottle of location and got back behind her, putting some on his fingers and slowly sliding one into her. She groaned and pushed back on his finger so he added another. He leaned forward and kissed over her neck, peeking to see Normans mouth hanging open, sweat covering his body.

“Hows it feel?”

She screamed, “not enough, need you inside me too.”

He laughed and added another finger, squirting more lotion on his fingers, “how bad do you want it?”

“So fucking bad, please Balty.”

He pulled his fingers out and added a good amount of lotion to his cock, gripping Normans leg so he stopped thrusting so he could slowly push in. The second the head was in, he sucked in hair feeling her gripping him tightly. He closed his eyes and pushed all the way in. Hearing her and Norman moaning as he bottomed out.

“Fuck I feel so full. Come on boys, fuck me.”

Balty started to move slowly, feeling Norman move along with him. Feeling his cock sliding against his own inside her pussy was another feeling he couldn't describe, “holy shit you are tight. Come on Norman, fuck her hard with me.”

The pace was set for hard and fast, finding a good rhythm for all of them. As he pushed Norman would push back into her, fucking her together had never been something he thought about but now he always wanted it like this. To feel both her tight heat and the hardness of Normans cock. It was too much to handle.

“Fuck Balty, she is soaking we for us.” Norman moaned and watched her blissed out face. She couldn't even speak, she could only lay smashed between them as they fucked her good and hard.

The moment Balty bit the side of her neck, her body pulsed, “right there boys, fucking shit...I'm coming!!”

They felt her come, squeezing Norman so hard that his orgasm was ripped from him. Shooting his load deep inside her body, “Fuck!!”

Balty could feel her ass tighten around him and he could feel how hard Norman exploded inside her, he growled and pushed in once more. Harder than every other thrust, '”right there, God yes. Fuck fuck fuck!!” He pulled out quickly and jerked himself until he came all over her back. Loosing his breath and the ability to see anything besides his come shooting all over her back.

“Jesus, I think you two broke me.” Victoria mumbled, resting her head against Normans chest, she could feel just how fast his heart was beating.

He laughed, “I think we are all broken sweetheart and we are damn glad you decided to come back this year.”

Balty moved and flopped down on the bed, taking Normans face in his hands so he could kiss him slow and deep, slow strokes of his tongue against his own was enough to make his body react, he pulled back with a grin, “yes, we are all broken. And we are never leaving this bed.”

She laughed, “we cant stay here they whole time.”

Norman wrapped his arms around her and Balty and pulled them in close, “oh yes, you can V. You sexy little secretary, gonna have to bend you over that desk in the corner of the room in a moment.”

“I would love to be your personal secretary boys, then we can have all kinds of dirty fun.”


End file.
